Sophie of Eiffelland, Queen of Arendaal
Sophie of Eiffelland ("Sophie the Regal") (1535-1589) was the wife of King Bjorn III of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1554 and 1560. By birth she was a Princess of the Kingdom of Eiffelland. Sophie's husband Bjorn III and Bjorn's sister Queen Katherine I had usurped the claim of their elder brother's son, Kristian II because of his conversion to Protestant Christianity. The Wars of Religion reigned in Arendaal between 1545 and 1560 when Kristian II deposed Sophie's husband. King Bjorn III, having been injured in battle died shortly thereafter. Although Sophie had been devoted to her husband, Kristian II invited her back to Court in 1561 and the two were reconciled. He confered grand titles upon her children and allowed them to inherit their father's vast estates in Hainaut. Sophie of Eiffelland remained an important figure at the court of Kristian's daughter Queen Adeliza I. She was close to Blanche of Montelimar, the widow of her husband Bjorn III's brother, King Johannes I. Their extensive correspondence survives and sheds invaluable light on the inside workings of the 16th century Aren court. In contrast to Blanche who was gentle, even meek, and unassuming, Sophie was a much more domineering and ambitious figure. She had a good grasp of court politics as she demonstrated during Kristian II's reign. While her husband was King, however, he does not seem to have allowed her much political influence. This would emerge as a point in her favour after Bjorn's death as it absolved her from blame in his mistreatment of Protestants. Family, Marriage and Children Sophie of Eiffelland married King Bjorn III of Arendaal in 1552. Their children included: * Matthias, Grand Duke of Hainaut (b. 1564) Other Royal Relations *Johannes I of Arendaal - brother-in-law (husband's brother) *Katherine I of Arendaal - sister-in-law (husband's sister) *Blanche of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (husband's brother's wife, ie. Johannes I's wife) *Matthieu of Lorraine, Prince Consort of Arendaal - brother-in-law (husband's sister's husband, ie. Katherine I's husband) *Kristian II of Arendaal - husband's nephew, whose throne was usurped by Katherine and Bjorn because of his conversion to the Protestant faith *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's niece. Consort to Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - husband's niece. Consort to Harold II of Anglyn *Frederika of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - Kristian II's wife *Adeliza I of Arendaal - Kristian II's daughter *Frederik II of Arendaal - father-in-law *Helena of Franken, Queen of Arendaal mother-in-law Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King of Eiffelland |3= Queen of Eiffelland |4= King of Eiffelland |5= Queen of Eiffelland |6= x |7= x |8= King of Eiffelland |9= Queen of Eiffelland |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Eiffelland |17= Queen of Eiffelland |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Eiffelland Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Eiffelland